nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Winndixie
Winn Dixie Genre Response * by Brittany Barrett style: inspired by William Carlos Williams *So much depends *upon *an adventurous *young girl *friends with a big *dog *sewing the town *together Writer's Note: I was inspired to write this poem because of the novel, "Love That Dog" Sharron Creech. The original poem entitled, "The Red Wheelbarrow" by William Carlos Williams, is where I got the idea for the format of the poem. I know that this is a very short poem, but I think it demonstrates the big picture very well. I really liked this book, I felt I could relate to Opals character quite a bit. I like how daring she is, and how she is a bit of an "oddball" in her new town. The reason why I decided to make the poem be about her sewing the town together is because I believe that was the main point of the book. She really talked to people and understood their struggle, and learned so much about herself along her journeys. Dear Diary, Today I had the best day! I was wandering around town looking for something to eat and decided to take a look in one of those big houses where the people keep lots of food. I've seen people go in without any food and then come out with so much that you wouldn't believe it. I thought it might work for me but it didn't come out how I thought it would. People were not happy to see me at all. They started chasing me and screaming at me. Then the most amazing thing happened- a little girl took me home with her. She introduced me to her dad and gave me food and a bath. I think I'll stay with her for awhile. Dear Diary, Its been a few days since I've written but boy have I been busy! My little girl takes me every where and I am so happy. She bought me a red collar and leash from the pet store and now we both go work there every morning. We've made some new friends like the man who plays music at the store and the lady who gives me peanut butter every day. The only bad part about life here is when the sky pours down water and has awful streaks of light and huge booming sounds coming from it. It scares me something awful. No matter where I try to hide I can't get away from it. Dear Diary, Today we had a big party all our friends were there. There was food and music. Everything was great until the sky started doing that awful thing again. I ran away and hid in the house. After a long time my little girl came and found me. She seemed so happy to see me. She hungged me and kissed me all over. She seemed to have thought that I had left her but I wouldn't do that. I'll never leave her. She's my family. writer's note: I chose to do a series of diary entries. Since the book was written from the point of view of the little girl, I thought it would be fun to hear what the dog thought about things. By Jen Wilson A Letter to Mama * by Meagan Daley Dear Mama, I know that you left Daddy and I a long time ago and that you are probably never coming back, but I wanted to write you a letter and tell you some stories because Daddy told me you liked to hear stories. He also told me that you loved me very much and I thought if that was true you would want to know that we are doing okay. This summer we moved away from Wately to Naomi. I was sad to leave my friends behind. But that all changed when I went to the grocery store and there was this stray dog running around. All the employees were running around waving their arms and the store manager told someone to call the pound. I did not want the poor dog to get sent to the pound so I said it was my dog. He would not respond when I said, "here boy" so I tried the first thing that came to my mind, Winn-Dixie the name of the supermarket, and he responded! When I took him home Daddy told me that I did not need a dog, but he fell in love with Winn-Dixie as soon as he met him. He has that affect on everyone. So I got to keep him! And he goes everywhere with us. Have you ever seen a dog in church? Or at the library? Well, Winn-Dixie goes all of those places with me. He has helped me make a lot of new friends here. The first thing I did after cleaning Winn-Dixie up was go to the pet store to buy a collar and leash. I could not afford the red leather collar and leash that Winn-Dixie and I liked but I told Otis, the guy that works there, that I would sweep the floors for him to pay him for it, and he agreed! One of my friends, Gloria Dump, has a beautiful garden. When I told her that you liked to plant things she suggested that I try it. I planted a tree and it’s growing pretty fast. I thought you would also like to know that I am a fast runner and can beat boys when I race them. Well, I think it is time for dinner. I hope you liked my letter and please write me back if you want to. I miss you mama. :Love, ::India Opal Buloni Writer's Note: The idea I was trying to get across was that Opal is always thinking about her mother and the ten things she knows about her. She is always telling people about her mother and I think she would like to have the chance to tell her mother about her life. I chose to have Opal write her mother a letter because she is always writing things down. Also, Opal lives during simpler times when people are not always shooting each other emails. If she did want to get in touch with her mother a letter is the way she would have done it. LOST DOG Dog lost Saturday night during the thunderstorm. Last seen in Gloria Dumps yard. 10 Important things you should know about Winn-Dixie 1. He has a pathological fear of thunderstorms 2. He likes to smile using all of his teeth 3. He can run fast 4. He snores 5. He can catch mice without squishing them to death 6. He likes to meet people 7. He likes to eat peanut butter 8. He can't stand to be left alone 9. He likes to sit on couches and sleep in beds 10. He doesn't mind going to church IF FOUND PLEASE CONTACT INDIA OPAL AT THE FRIENDLY CORNER TRAILER PARK!!!!!!! Writer's note I thought a lost dog poster would be a good way to dipicte the ten things that Opal thought would help people look for Winne-Dixie. The ten important things are a common theme throughout the story. She also uses them in regards to her mother. She also used Winne-Dixie as the reason she needed to ask her dad to tell her ten things about her mother, so I thought it was appropriate. By Stephanie Delanoy Dear Diary * by Amber McCrea Dear Diary, Today started off as another boring day in Naomi, yet it ended up to be fantastic!! “the preacher” (Dad) sent me to the market today to pick up some groceries, and while I was there I met my new best friend. I must confess though, he is a dog, and a cute one at that!! He was causing a fuss at the market and I decided to bring him home with me. I think I will call him Winn-Dixie (after the market I found him at!). Well… I hope that Winn-Dixie and I will become the best of friends… I still haven’t met anyone since we moved, and “the preacher” is still busy working, so we haven’t had too much time to spend together. Oh I wish that mom was here! Things haven’t been the same since she left, although I can’t really remember the way they use to be. It would probably be a lot easier if she didn’t leave though. I would have someone to talk to, and spend time with, and we would do mother-daughter stuff all the time! But… that’s just a thought! Anyways, “the preacher” seemed ok with the idea of having a dog, so I guess that Winn-Dixie is an official part of our family now! I hope he enjoys it! And, maybe this summer won’t be as bad as I was expecting… I have already made 1 friend after all!!! Writers Note: I thought that a diary entry would be a good way to get across several of the events and points throughout the story. The idea was to make note of her visit to the Winn-Dixie market, where she met her new best friend, as well as bring to light the fact that she is constantly thinking about her mother. I also wanted to present "the preacher's" busy character to portray her home life, along with her social life. Because of Winn-Dixie By Theresa Grant My name is India Opal. But my friends call me Opal. My dad is a preacher. My mom left because he is a preacher. We just moved to Naomi, Florida From Watley, Florida. One day I went to the store. There was a dog in the store. I named that dog Winn- Dixie. My best friend became Winn-Dixie. I and Winn-Dixie made friends with Miss Franny Block. Herman W. Block Memorial Library, Liberian is Miss Franny Block. I also made friends with Gloria Dump. I read Gone with the Wind to Gloria Dump. I went to get Winn-Dixie a collar. I found a red collar. I meet a man named Otis. The magic man was Otis. Otis plays the guitar. The animals like the music from the guitar. Littmus Lozenges is candy. Littmus Lozenges has sorrow in the candy. There was one little girl in town, Sweetie Pie. Winn-Dixie liked Sweetie Pie. There is one girl about my age, Amanda Wilkinson. Carson was sadness for Amanda Wilkinson. I did not like Dunlap and Stevie Dewberry. But Winn-Dixie helps me change my mind about Dunlap and Stevie Dewberry. So that is my story. Writer note: The idea I was trying to get an across was summarizing the story in a different way. I choose to summarize the story in a poem format. 10 things about the book "Because of Winn-Dixie" By Jeana Brown 1. India Opal Buloni is the main character in the story, who goes by her middle name, Opal. She just moved to Naomi Flordia, with her father who is a preacher. 2. She found a stray dog causing chaos in a grocery store and claimed it was hers. She named her dog Winn-Dixie while she was in the store, which was called Winn-Dixies Groceries. That was the only name that came to her at the second. 3. After the preacher let her keep her she became friends with more people. That dog followed her everywhere and hated when he was left alone. 4. She became friends with Miss. Franny from the library, Otis from the pet shop, Gloria Dump, and Sweetie Pie Thomas all because of Winn Dixie. 5. Miss Franny gives Opal and Amanda Wilkinson a Littmus lozenge, after telling them the story of her grandfather. After that, Opal and Amanda become friends. 6. Winn Dixie is horrified by thunderstorms and runs up and down the house trying to find a hinding spot. Opal calms him down but has to be there for him during all thunderstorms because he might run away. 7. Opal brings Gloria dump a novel to read to her since her eyes are going bad. Opal reads Gloria, Gone with the Wind. Otis tells Opal that he went to jail because he played his guitar on the streets and the policemen didn't want him to. 8. After reading a few chapters and thinking about Otis, Gloria Dump and Opal decide to throw a party so that Otis can play his guitar. Gloria tells Opal she has to invite Stevie and Dunlap Dewberry. Opal is not fond of these two boys who always tell her that Gloria Dump is a witch. 9. Everyone attends Gloria and Opals party. The preacher, Miss Franny, Otis and Gertrude(the bird from the pet store), Sweetie Pie Thomas, Amanda Wilkinson, even the two boys, Stevie and Dunlap Dewberry, and of course Winn Dixie. 10. A thunderstorm came unexpectantly and the preacher and Opal looked for Winn Dixie because ran away when he got scared. The preacher and Opal had a heart felt conversation during that sad time and could not find Winn-Dixie. They returned to Gloria Dumps house and saw that Winn-Dixie was there all along, hiding under the bed. They all continued on with their party and Opal and Winn-Dixie were so happy to see eachother. Writers Note: In the book there were a few lists written about ten things. I chose to write a brief summary of the book in a list of ten things, just like the lists in the book. =Ten things I Know About My Friend, Miss Franny Block= *by Nicole Bologna 1. Miss Franny Block is my friend and she loves Winn-Dixie. 2. Miss Franny Block also loves books! 3. The only thing that she wanted for her birthday was a library, and her daddy built one for her when she was a girl. 4. Her great grand daddy, Littmus W. Block, invented the world famous Litmus Lozenges and thats how her family fortune began. 5. Miss Franny Block looks beautiful cleaned up for a party in her green silk dress and high heels. 6. She once “checked out” a huge book called War and Peace to a wild bear who never returned. 7. Miss Franny Block loves to tell stories, and I love listening to them. 8. Her great grand daddy, Littmus W. Block, joined the rebel army to fight the Yankees during the civil war. He was only 14 year old when he joined, but he lied about his age to be able to fight. When he came home from the war his entire family was dead. 9. While with friends, Miss Franny loves to sing old songs. 10. Miss Franny Block misses people whom she has loved and lost, just like I miss my mama. Writer’s note: I was inspired to write this genre piece because I wanted to explore another character in the same deep fashion that India had used to explore the memories of her mother and Winn Dixie. I wrote the genre piece as if I were India Opal describing this dear friend to her memory, repeating the list over and over again until it was etched in her memory forever. "My Best Friend" a "Found Poem" by Deborah Dueck Winn-Dixie makes me smile but no one expects that from a dog. Winn Dixie is not just any dog he believes in me. Dear Winn-Dixie, He loves me so much. He is also kind to others, Like Miss Franny at the library, “I told her he has a large heart.” Winn-Dixie brings me joy. This is the best summer ever! He goes with me everywhere, You see he believes in me. Winn-Dixie goes to work. I work at Gertrude’s Pets. He is my best friend. I still miss my mom though. I think about her a lot. It hurts so much. I want to meet her. But, maybe God sent me Winn-Dixie. No, I know he did! Writers note: I chose to follow the poem "Marriage" a "Found Poem" from "The Yellow Wallpaper." I chose to write a poem through the eyes of India Opal. In this story I could have used so many examples, it was such a great book. I really felt compassion for the character of India Opal.